1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for securing plates, and more particularly to an assembly for securing plates with a simplified configuration for convenient removal or attachment.
2. General Background
Generally, there are four conventional methods for securing plates. The first method is to connect a plurality of plates together with screws or bolts. The second method is to connect a plurality of plates together with rivets. The third method is to connect a plurality of plates together by welding. The fourth method is to connect a plurality of plates together with glue.
An example of a typical assembly for securing plates, referring to FIG. 3, includes an upper plate 12 and a lower plate 14. A screw hole is defined in the upper and lower plates 12, 14. A screw extends through the screw holes of the upper and lower plate 12, 14, thereby firmly securing the upper plate 12 to the lower plate 14. However, the screw is usually very small, therefore making it difficult for an operator to hold the screw in position while using a screwdriver. Thus, assembly and disassembly is laborious, time-consuming, and costly. In addition, plates connected by rivets or by welding are not convenient to disassemble. Furthermore, plates connected with glue may be unreliable and prone to coming apart due to improper bonding. Therefore, an improved assembly for securing plates, which overcomes the above-mentioned problems, is desired.
What is needed, therefore, is an assembly for securing plates with a simplified configuration for convenient removal or attachment.